


Going Back and Moving Forward

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: AU-gust 2020 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU-Gust2020, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Professor Danny, Student Steve, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Steve's retired from the Navy and decides to go back to school for business, his professor Danny Williams is very sexy. What will happen between the handsome professor and his equally good-looking student?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: AU-gust 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859479
Comments: 39
Kudos: 83





	Going Back and Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a gif I saw splicing a scene from The Back-Up Plan with the episode of Five-0 where Danny goes undercover as a college professor. I couldn't resist. Hope you all love it!

Steve McGarrett was starting to think going back to school at his age was a _bad_ idea. He sat in his seat and stared at the whiteboard the professor was writing on and he was lost. He was sure that after retiring from the military that going back to school and studying business would be a good idea. He could pass the course and open a business on the island. Boy, had he been wrong. He was so lost.

Professor Danny Williams stood at the front of the class and wrote out another formula on the whiteboard. He spoke clearly, though his New Jersey accent was clear for everyone in the class to hear. A few of the students snickered about the haole professor behind his back, but Danny didn't let it bother him. At the end of the class he finished up and looked out at his students.

“Alright, that's it for today, remember your assignments, do your reading, and I'll see you back here next week. If you have any questions you all know when my office hours are. Now scram.”

\- - - -

Danny sat in behind his desk, the door open for office hours, though he was on the phone with his daughter Grace.

“Uh-huh, I know Monkey, don't worry. I'll be there at eight on Saturday to pick you up, I promise.” He grinned as he talked to her, taking his glasses off and setting them on his desk.

“Okay Danno, I gotta go.” Danny could hear the smile in his daughter's voice, “Love you Danno.”

Danny couldn't help but smile, “Danno loves you too.” He heard someone clear their throat and looked over, blinking at Steve McGarrett a moment. “See you Saturday Monkey.” He hung the phone and tried not to get annoyed, if slightly turned on by the smirk on Steve's face, “Mr. McGarrett, please come in.”

“Thanks Professor.” He walked in, closed the door behind him and Danny really had to try not to stare at his ass in those jeans. The polo shirt's sleeves where short enough they showed off the bottom half of the tattoos on Steve's shoulders, “If it's not outta line, who's Monkey?”

Danny blinked, frowning, “Strictly speaking it's borderline. But I'll answer, Monkey is my daughter, Grace. She's eight.” He picked up a framed picture and turned it so Steve could see the young girl in the picture.

“She's adorable, she's got your nose.”

Danny scoffed, “Oh please, she looks like her mother. But thank you.” He set the frame down and looked at Steve, tried not to stare at how the snug jeans fit the man in all the right places, how the shirt was just tight enough to not be too loose but not too tight either. “So, Mr. McGarrett, how can I help you?”

Steve was flustered, not only was Professor Williams hot as hell but he was, apparently, a good father, if the conversation he'd overheard as he waited for Danny to noticed him was anything to go by. And he knew his name, that was, something else.

“With your course load I'm surprised you know my name already.”

Danny smirked, “You're my oldest student this year Mr. McGarrett, people like you tend to stick out.”

“Oh, right, yeah that's... that's true, I hadn't thought of that.”

“So, what do you need?”

_You, naked, begging me for more while I fuck you on your desk. Or making me scream your name while you fuck me, either would work._ Steve's traitorous mind ran away with him and he swallowed thickly. “Um... well, I uh... it's Commander actually, retired, but still. And, honestly, I'm lost Professor.”

Danny blinked, “Commander, alright, well, I'll keep that in mind.” He grinned, “What are you lost about? How can I help you?”

“Well, could you call me Steve?” He wasn't sure why he was doing that it didn't _really_ matter, but it kind of wanted to know what it would sound like, “And honestly, most of class today.”

Danny hummed, “You want me to call you _Steve_ , just call you by your first name like we're friends or something?”

Steve flushed, “I mean, if you don't think it'd be too... unprofessional.”

“Alright, Steve, where did I lose you in class today?”

Steve suppressed the shiver that hearing Danny use his name wanted to pull from him and explained where he'd gotten lost. Danny nodded slowly, humming and sitting back. He listened, hands folded with his index fingers resting against his lips as he thought it over.

“Alright, well, Steve, it sounds like you need some more... personal help, maybe a tutor, or a study buddy.”

Steve frowned, “Yeah, maybe I do, I just feel awkward around the other students, like you said, I'm the oldest one here.” He licked his lips and Danny tried, and failed, not to look. “Is there... god this is going to sound so cliche, but is there anyway that _you_ could help me?”

Danny froze for a moment and sighed, “I'd love to Steve but I can't, I'd be accused of favouritism, if you got better grades I could be accused of helping you or of ...impropriety.”

Steve's shoulders slumped but he nodded, “I get it Professor Williams, it's okay.” He smiled softly, “Thanks for the suggestion though, I'll have to figure out something.” He went to get up, “I knew coming back to college at my age was going to be a challenge, I'm glad I've got good professors though.”

Danny nodded, watched Steve stand, frowning, “Steve, if you don't mind me asking, why -did- you come back?”

Steve paused, “I got out of the Navy and figured it was time for something else, I'm too young to retire full-time and I knew just sitting around the house with my dog would drive me nuts.”

Danny nodded, “Alright, well, my door's always open okay?”

Steve nodded back, “Thanks professor.”

Danny watched Steve leave and man did he want to call him back, help him out and more really. But he resisted, he was a teacher, it would be highly inappropriate for anything to happen between them.

\- - - - -

The months ticked by and Danny continued to watch Steve struggle, it was hard, even knowing Steve'd found a study group and a tutor, to see the other man continue to have issues with the course load and subject matter. But he didn't give up and that was something Danny admired. Finally at the end of semester even though Steve barely passed, he did pass on his own merits and Danny felt oddly proud of him. He was going to miss seeing Steve in his class every week next semester, but he had faith Steve would be alright.

He had just finished inputting the course grades for his different courses in the computer and decided to go for lunch. He went to a cafe down the street, he got soup and salad, Grace was worried about his cholesterol. He sat down and opened the book he'd been meaning to read, getting into it while he ate.

“Hey professor, mind if I join you?” He looked up and smiled when he saw Steve.

“Steve, not at all.” He grinned, it wasn't like they were connected anymore, “Have a seat.”

They'd had a few more office meetings over the months, as he had with most of his students but Steve stuck with him. The man was gorgeous, smarter than he gave himself credit for and Danny honestly believed if he'd stopped putting so much pressure on himself he'd be doing much better.

“Thanks professor.” Steve set his tray on the table and took a seat, “Look I... I just wanted to say thank you for not giving up on me. For sticking with me and making sure I got the help I needed. I know I didn't do great this semester but I'm hoping next semester will be better. I just hope my new professors are as committed and understanding as you.”

“Please, call me Danny. I'm not your professor anymore.” Danny spoke softly, smiling back, “And you're welcome Steve. I don't ever give up on my students, not when they keep trying like you have.” He took his glasses off, tucked them in his pocket since he wasn't reading anymore, “Steve, do you mind me asking you something? It's a bit personal.”

Steve blinked, “Danny, alright, I can do that.” He was little unsure, but shook his head, “No, go ahead.”

“When's the last time you had fun? Focused on something other than school?”

Steve stared at Danny, okay that wasn't really what he'd been expecting, “I uh... it's been a while. Why?”

“It shows.” Danny commented, “You're stressed, overworked, and it's obvious. I honestly think if you put less pressure on yourself you'd be doing a lot better. Go out now and then, have a drink with friends, _make_ friends, find a way to just... blow off some steam Steven, your blood pressure will thank me for it.”

Steve was shocked, that wasn't the kind of advice he'd expected from a college professor, “I uh... well, I mean I would, but there's a problem.”

Danny arched a brow, “Oh? There's something stopping you from having a good time?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, I know it's not exactly what you meant, but I'm interested in someone, but I couldn't pursue it and it didn't really seem fair to go out with someone else if my heart wasn't in it.”

Danny blinked, “You were... huh, well, can you pursue it now?”

“Possibly, thing is I have no idea if he's interested in me or not.”

Danny snorted, “If he's got eyes I'd place a good bet he is... or he's a moron.”

“I don't think you're a moron professor.”

It was Danny's turn to to be surprised as Steve stood up and walked around the table. Danny's mouth worked soundlessly as Steve rested his hands on the back of the chair and bent down. Christ it was like something out of a porno, a letter to Penthouse, but Danny didn't stop him, the only way it would've been more so was if they'd been in his office or something. Their lips met and Danny groaned softly, or did Steve? Or did they both? He didn't know and didn't care because oh holy fuck this felt so good. One of Steve's hands slipped down from the chair to side of Danny's face, his thumb stroking along his jaw as they deepened the kiss, just a little, and that time Danny was certain he'd moaned, which you know whoops?

The kiss didn't last nearly long enough, but they were in public. “I want you.” Steve managed to murmur in Danny's ear, “I've wanted you from the first day in class and that hasn't changed, not once.”

Danny's eyelids fluttered a bit at the words, “God I want you too Steve, right from the start too, it was hard, so hard when you came to me for help not to do the wrong thing, the inappropriate thing. But I think it's good we both waited.”

“Let me have you.” Steve purred, making Danny very glad he was sitting down.

“Not here, not now.” Danny slowly, firmly pushed Steve back and Steve let him, those beautiful aqua eyes nearly black with pleasure and want. “My house, tonight. I'll make us dinner.”

“Jesus Danny could you be any more perfect?”

“We'll find out.” Danny kissed Steve again, but kept it quick and easy given the setting, “Sit, before I change my mind and let you drag me to the bathroom or something equally inappropriate.”

Steve groaned, “Not exactly incentive Danny.”

Danny laughed, pushing Steve away, “Go, you animal.”

Steve smirked, “You'll see what an animal I can be tonight. Trust me.”

Steve adjusted himself subtly, pecked Danny's lips to be a little shit, and then retook his seat so they could finish lunch. They talked while they ate, learned more about each other that they hadn't been able to talk about as professor and student and realized that even if their date tonight didn't work out they'd probably end up being really good friends regardless.

\- - - - -

The table was set, dinner was just about done. Danny had steaks on the grill, baked potatoes keeping warm. He'd grilled asparagus and mushrooms with some lemon, pepper, and oil. He had beers out for them. It was damn near perfect. He'd taken his tie off, left the top few buttons of his shirt undone and he was barefoot, as he always was at home.

The knock on the door came almost exactly at six and Danny grinned, pulling the steaks off to rest while he got the door. Steve was in dress pants, nice shoes and a teal button down that made his eyes almost glow.

“Hey Danny.”

“Steven, you look...” He licked his lips, “Incredible.”

  
“So do you, I like the no-tie look, it suits you.” He stepped in, closed the door behind him and drew Danny into his arms, kissing him passionately.

Danny groaned, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck and letting the taller man walk him back into the wall and pin him there while they kissed. Steve's hands roamed Danny's body, groaning at the feel of the hard plains of muscle under his shirt.

“God Danny, you work out huh?”

Danny shuddered, “I wanted to be a cop, didn't work out, but I like to keep in shape yeah.”

“Good, me too.” Steve's hands moved to start undoing Danny's shirt and Danny grabbed his wrists.

“Wait, wait, dinner's getting cold, the beers are getting warm. Let's eat, relax a bit and then, then we can go a few rounds between the sheets yeah?”

Steve blinked, “You actually made dinner?”

“Of course I did, why would I say it if I wasn't gonna do it?”

Steve grinned at him, “You're gonna make me fall in love with you Danny.”

“Good, that was the goal. Now come on.” Danny ducked under Steve's arm, grinning at the stunned look on his former student's face as he went to get their dinner.

\- - - - -

“God Danny this steak is amazing.” Steve dug in heartily, clearly enjoying the home cooked meal.

“Been a while since you had a good steak?”

“Sorta, I mean I make my own now and then but with school it's mostly been take out lately.”

“See, this is what I mean, you gotta take care of yourself Steven, eat right, exercise, have fun.”

Steve grinned at him, “Yeah? Well, maybe now I will huh? Now that I'm not pining over my hot professor?”

Danny laughed, shaking his head, “You, my friend, are incorrigible.”

“That all I am Danny? Your friend?”

“At the moment, yes. After dinner? No.” Danny grinned, “After dinner you will be much more than my friend, and I hope, it stays that way for a long time.”

Steve grinned back, “Me too Danny, me too.”

\- - - - -

“Fuck... Danny... Like that!” Steve writhed on the bed, Danny's head between his legs, cock in his mouth, and his fingers... _Jesus Christ what is he doing with his fingers?_

He nearly came off the bed when he heard, and felt, Danny purr around his cock. He was really regretting not making a move on Danny sooner, pushing that control because he was feeling so damn good right now. Dinner had been incredible, they'd made out a bit on their way to bed and now, now he was pretty sure Danny was trying to suck his brain out through his cock because the only thing he could think about was...

“Danny!” He cried out, spilling into Danny's mouth as the blond worked his fingers against his prostate and gave the head of his cock the barest graze with his teeth.

Danny groaned as he felt Steve spill across his tongue. He swallowed eagerly, enjoying the sounds his actions were pulling from Steve. He worked Steve through his climax, pulling off his cock with a fairly obscene sounding pop and then licked his lips.

“Mmm, now that was a damn good start.”

Steve laughed, shaking his head, “Might be a finish too Danno because goddamn I'm not sure I could move.”

Danny blinked, “Danno? Really? We're in the middle of sex and you just called me _Danno_?”

Steve lifted his head and smirked, “What you don't like it?”

“It's my daughter's nickname for me you animal, you keep it up I'll get an erection thinking about you anytime she says it.

“No you won't Danno, because I say it differently than she does.”

Danny groaned, resting his forehead against Steve's hip, “I'm not gonna win this am I?”

“No, no Danny I don't think you will.”

“Fine, then I'll just have to make you earn it.”

“Oh yeah? And how exactly am I gonna earn it?”

Danny slid his fingers out of Steve's ass and shifted to start pressing into him slowly, “By screaming it for me over and over while I pin you down and fuck you into this mattress until you cum, at least twice more.”

Steve arched as Danny filled him, his eyelids fluttering, “God, Danno~.” He panted, nodding, “Do it, fuck me Danno, make me scream for you.”

And Danny did it, he was relentless, the stamina he had was incredible the way he touched, kissed, nibbled on Steve's chest, nipples, along his ribs and collarbones, up his neck. The way he worked his hips to get Steve off was incredible. And when Danny finally came in Steve, Steve was pretty sure _he_ had never cum so hard in his life. He sagged onto the mattress once they done, eyelids struggling to stay open, panting harshly even though Danny'd done more of the work.

“Whoa.”

“Mmm, yeah.”

“Did I earn it Danno?”

Danny laughed, “Oh yeah, definitely no way I'm gonna mix _that_ up with how Gracie says it.”

“Mmm, good.”

“Spend the night?”

“Absolutely Danno, absolutely.”

Danny smiled, “Good.”

They left the bed for a few moments to clean up in the shower, changes the sheets and then tumbled into bed again, snuggled up close and drifted off to sleep in each others arms, content and ready to face this new relationship together.

To Be Continued?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie
> 
> As always comments/kudos aren't necessary but are very welcome.


End file.
